Bringing Up Twins
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: Anna and Jeremy's twins are growing up and these are their stories.2nd part of the twins n't own TVD. Thanks Ria-Dancer-Girl for betaing A/J,C/T,B/S,E/D,J/A
1. Jenna and Alaric's Wedding

(JENNA AND ALARIC'S WEDDING-2016)- Anna's POV

We walked into the church with Rhys, our two year old, and Abigail (my dear sweet Abby), our three year old trailing slowly behind Jayden and Madeline, who were five. The twins were holding hands with me and Jeremy, who were now twenty-two. We ended up graduating from high school with the rest our class, thanks to my mom and Jenna taking shifts with the babies. We were now doing night school at the local college.

John was holding the hand of his new girlfriend , Tricia. I rolled my eyes in their direction. Tricia was skinny, blonde, and twenty-six , yet she was going out with John, an almost-forty year old.

Must be his pedigree, I thought.

So many of the high school and college students wanted to become Founders by marriage, but they usually aimed for the teenage heirs, not the old-enough-to-be-your-father types. His own daughter, Elena, was only a couple of years younger than Tricia herself. I just thought that was quite creepy.

I looked over to Damon and Elena. Damon was holding three-year brunette Ava near his side and Elena had the two-year old brunette Dakota on her lap.

Then I glanced behind us at Caroline and Tyler, who were holding five-year old Jameson and three-year old Adeline (who was always called Addie, expect when her parents got mad).

To my left, Stefan and Bonnie held their two and three year olds, Landon and Sadie. They were guessing that Sadie had inherited Bennett witchery, but she was too young for them to tell.

I had been wondering how Elena and Bonnie got pregnant. I knew that, as a vampire, it was impossible to impregnate a human or another vampire.

I asked Elena and she said that Bonnie did a spell which turned Damon and Stefan human for four hours, making their swimmers effective. This was obviously for the purpose of getting pregnant, since no one used protection and Bonnie perform the spell when she and Elena were ovulating. Jeremy and I tried for Rhys and Abigail, so I know what it takes to get pregnant.

They found a tool online which predicted it, and Bonnie turned the vampire suitors into humans on that day and both times resulted in pregnancies. Elena said the only side effect of Bonnie's Humanization spell was that all babies born from that spell, were fully human.

I knew there was a possibility of Elena and Bonnie being turned and their children turning as well, after they were done popping out grandchildren for them. This was really only important for Bonnie, to carry on the Bennett witch heritage.

Jeremy held my hand, snapping me back to the present. He looked at me the same way he did before I ended up having his four children. Jeremy agreed if I thought that was enough, that was enough.

I _did _think it was enough, we had doubled the Gilbert Child Average (most Gilberts only have two children, a pattern for the household) and it successfully filled my need for a somewhat bigger family.

We certainly had no more space in the townhouse, what with the nursery now being the guest room after we refurnished and repainted it. My mother was still happily staying in the old guest room, helping take care of the four kids. The children loved their grandmother and she adored them. I had a hunch that Abigail was her favorite, because she reminded her of me. Abigail looked much more like me and less like Jeremy, where as when I compared Rhys' and Jeremy's baby albums, they looked the same.

I shook myself out of my memories in time to see Jenna and Alaric exchange their vows, and they reminded of the fact that Jeremy and I had recently renewed our vows. They kissed, and I grinned widely. I was a sucker for weddings.

I knew when Jenna cooed over all her great nephews and nieces that she wanted children with Alaric. Now I was just waiting for Jeremy to get a cousin or two, because it was common knowledge Alaric wanted kids as well.

I stared onto the floor, Caroline's cousins were now starting to get married to a few old towners and a few new people they had met at college, same went for the Fells.

The goal was, in short, to produce a child linked to all five families within the next three generations. When the Founder's council brought it up with us, John had agreed with them, but he also said that single-family children (like mine and Bonnie's) shouldn't be excluded.

**Author's note: first chapter in the second installment in the twins saga.(Basically moements from their childhood.)**

**Please review and I thank Ria-Dancer-Girl for being the awesome beta she is!**


	2. Frist Day

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL -2017 (Maddie's POV)

As we drove up to Mystic Falls Elementary for the first day of grade one, I knew this was going to go badly. I looked over at Jameson and Jayden, who had became good friends during the six years of their lives.

I knew we were different and _everyone_ would stare at us. We weren't going to be mocked for being children of teenage mothers and child brides. We were going to be praised. We were Founders and in this town it meant _royalty_. I couldn't wait for the new towners to guess what was so _special_ about us and old towners to start plotting to get into our inner circles.

At least Jameson and Jayden had each other. I had no one. I would not hang with sure-to-be- mocked Tori Donovan.

The car came to a stop in the MFE parking space, and everyone clambered out. Mama hugged me goodbye as our feet hit the cement.

"Have a great time," she said smiling.

Our dad looked lovingly at our mother. He's the one that gave us the Founding Family heritage. Mama smiled back.

The Gilbert line had always been small, with a usual load of two children per generation. Our generation had six. My siblings and I, and our third-cousins.

Our third-cousins were extra-special, like Jameson and his sister were. They had both parents of Founding Family linage. Our third-cousins just _had_ to be fathered by Damon Salvatore.

But our second-cousin, Elena (Gilbert-Flemming), and our dad, Jeremy (Gilbert-Sommers), weren't raised as cousins- they were raised as siblings, so they were just our cousins to us.

We know that Grandma Pearl, Aunt Elena, Uncle Damon,Isobel, Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Stefan are all vampires. We keep our tiny lips shut because Founding Families are supposed to _hate_ vampires. That meant they once hated Mama, because she had been a vampire before our dad brought her back to life. Mama was brought back as a human with Aunt Bonnie's help.

Mama's phone rings, and she pulls away from hugging Jayden to answer it. It was Grandma Jenna and Grandpa Ric calling to see how our first day was going.

They're not really my grandparents, but they act like they are, even though they are _really_ Dad's maternal aunt and married-in uncle. My dad's _real_ parents died in a car accident before Dad met Mama. Dad takes us to see their graves every Grandparents Day. Once, I saw him sneak off to see Tori's aunt's(**AN:if you guys are confused,I mean Vicki.**)grave when Mama wasn't looking.

Mama and Dad walk with us all the way to the door of the classroom. There, they hug us again and say goodbye. Then we walk into the classroom and take a seat. Our teacher will be Mrs. Navy for the whole first grade.

She calls off the names of our 27 classmates, someone putting up their hand when theirs is called.

"Gilbert, Jayden," she calls.

Jayden puts his hand up and smiles. I see two girls whispering in the corner.

"Gilbert, Madeline," she calls.

I put my hand up, just as Mrs. Navy told us to. Everyone turns to look at me.

When we are eating lunch, I notice the two girls who were whispering earlier. I see them more closely now, one is blonde and one is brunette.

"Hi. My name is Violet Hampton, what's yours?" The blonde one, obviously the leader, perks up.

When I don't respond, the brunette perks up as well.

"Hello, my name is Rose Beanie," she says.

I don't care about Rose or Violet. They seem shallow, even for first-graders. I know their last names, old town people. Or rather, old town social-climbers. Ick, no thank you.

"So is like, Jayden your brother?" Rose asks, glancing at Hayden out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes," I reply, before turning away from them and heading over to James.


	3. Insane Sadness Pt 1

(Pearl's POV- late 2014)

The house is silent at night now, except for the occasional cries of babies Rhys and Abby.

Jeremy is away on a summit for American History. He's off on a tour to see the White House, The Lincoln Memorial, The Liberty Bell, etc. Basically, if it serves a divine purpose in American History, Jeremy's going to visit, research, and discuss it with the other students.

He calls my daughter, Anna at the same time every day. He talks to Abby, who's learning to speak, and Jayden and Madeline.

Except now, in the dead of the night, when I am expecting complete silence, I hear a sniffle from Anna and Jeremy's bathroom. What could be Anna crying about? She is having her and Jeremy's fifth baby (yes, I said fifth... and they're only twenty).

Anna hasn't told Jeremy yet, actually she hasn't told anybody but me and Dr. Sawyer. She'll be in her fourth month when Jeremy comes home, which is in five weeks (the program was three months long and he left in the middle of a month). Two weeks after Jeremy left, Anna told me she was pregnant.

It seems that Jeremy and Anna had unprotected goodbye sex the day Jeremy left, and Anna was ovulating at that time. In her sixth week of pregnancy, I could hear a heartbeat in sync with hers.

Anna was absolutely thrilled, even though it's happened twice before, with Rhys and Abigail.

Anna's in her ninth week now, and today she was glowing, as she always does when she's carrying Jeremy's children. However, I can tell that something has changed since then.

I rush to the bathroom, and when I open the door I smell Anna's blood. I can feel my veins popping out and my eyes getting red as the bloodlust takes over, but I work myself through it.

After I have calmed down, I look at Anna. She is crying: the silvery trails of salt water are streaking down her face. I don't really know what's _wrong _until I realize I can _only _hear Anna's heartbeat.

'_She must've lost the baby,'_I think sorrowfully.

"Mama..." she stutters out, her voice weak.

I bring her in close to me, like I did when she was little and crying because she had a fever.

"Shush child, it'll be okay," I say softly.

"How will it be okay, Mama?" She asks feebly. "I lost the baby. _Our_ baby."

I catch both the whimper in her voice, and the emphasis she places on the word "our", referring to her and Jeremy. They really do love each other, I have realised that in the past years as their family grew. I'm afraid this miscarriage will break both Anna and Jeremy. Anna was so happy, after all.

Anna continues crying for a good three hours. Finally, she ushers me out of the bathroom so she can take a shower and clean up the blood.

* * *

She emerges much later wearing pyjamas. Anna looks as though she hasn't slept in at least 36 hours, which is true. Her face reflects her anger and grief.

The first thing she does is call Dr. Sawyer.

I overhear their conversation.

"Dr. Sawyer, I have bad news," Anna starts.

"What is it, Anna?" Dr. Sawyer asks, voice full of concern.

Anna answers with another question, "You know that baby I was telling you about?"

Dr. Sawyer affirms this with a soft murmur.

"I... lost... it. Last night, I lost that baby," Anna says, choking on the words.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry. That's awful. Can you come in for a check-up anyways? I want to make sure you're alright," Dr. Sawyer says.

"Umm... that's fine," Anna replies.

They work out a date and time.

After one last condolence from Dr. Sawyer, Anna hangs up the cordless phone and lets out a heavy sigh. Then she murmurs a name quietly- Mackenzie. I guess that was the name Anna had picked out for the baby before she lost it.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA,R-D-G!**


	4. Insane Sadness Pt 2

Anna's POV-2014

It has been at least a month since I lost the baby. I cry almost every day, grieving the loss of Mackenzie. I thought about telling Jeremy, but I thought it would only bring him the same feeling of loss.

They told me that the miscarriage was caused by a chromosomal miscombination. They said it was random and probably wouldn't happen if I got pregnant again in the future, but it didn't numb my pain at all.

Mama comforts me every day as I break into tears when I touch my flat, baby-less stomach.

"You told me it was chromosomal miscombination, Hun. There was nothing you could've done about it," Mama says to me constantly.

Pearl's POV-2014

Anna is still grieving the lost of Mackenzie. Though it had been determined that it was random and Anna could've done nothing to stop it, she still cries. The baby had a chromosomal miscombination and Anna's body got rid of it.

"If the pregnancy had gone on any longer, there would have been trouble for Anna and the pregnancy would have been very difficult. It was good for Anna to miscarry when she did." I recall Dr. Sawyer saying this to me after I called her for advice on how to deal with Anna's miscarriage.

I have read some internet articles about supporting someone who has had a miscarriage and I have done all I could.

I think that Anna should go to a shrink and talk about she's been through.

Also, she should tell Jeremy, who returned last week. Anna now breaks down and cries when he's not around. She doesn't want anyone to know.

"They'll blame me." I remember her saying once.

Jeremy's POV-2014

I am looking for my razor in the bathroom that Anna and I share when I spot a pregnancy test. I read it. It says that whoever had taken it was pregnant.

I assume it to be Anna, since, being a vampire, Pearl isn't fertile.

_Why isn't she big? Why didn't she tell me? Is it because the baby isn't mine?_

These were some of thoughts that cross my mind as I read the positive result over and over again. If it is mine, I would be happy to be expecting our fifth child. I walk into our bedroom, pregnancy test still in hand.

"Anna?" I say.

She is lying on the bed, reading _The Hunger Games _by Suzanne Collins for the billionth time. She puts the book down and looks at me.

"What's with this?" I ask, holding up the pregnancy test.

"Jerem-" she starts.

"Is it mine?" I ask.

"Of course it was! I would never cheat on you," Anna answers.

"_Was_?" I question, my voice cracking.

"Jer... I lost that baby," Anna tells me as tears start streaming down her face.

"Oh," I say, stunned. My face falls flat: I am suddenly too tired to keep an expression on it. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It happened in my ninth week. I didn't want to tell you over the phone about my pregnancy, I wanted to see your face when I told you. I was going to surprise you when you came home. Then after the miscarriage, I wanted to spare you the pain," Anna explains, sobbing even harder now.

"Oh, Belle," I say, and lean in to kiss her cheek.

I hesitate before I ask, "Do you know why?"

"Chromosomal miscombination. There was nothing I could do about it," Anna answers.

"Shh... it's going to be okay. I swear it's going to be okay," I whisper into her ear as I lie down and pull her close to me.

She falls asleep in my arms, crying over our lost baby, who she had wanted to call Mackenzie.

Tyler's POV-2014 (the next day)

After a heavy knock on my door, I walk over and pull it open, revealing a solemn-faced Jeremy. Sensing that he needs to talk, I usher him inside without a word and we sit down on the living room couch.

"Caroline's still asleep. She was working late last night, trying to finish an article in time. I'm awake because of Addie," I say, smiling at the thought of my wife, who is a fashion writer for the _Mystic Falls Herald_, and daughter. "What's up?"

"Anna miscarried," Jeremy admits, seemingly on the brink of tears.

"Oh my god, that's awful. I'm so sorry," I hear myself say, although the noise seems distant. I am momentarily lost in my own thoughts. If Caroline miscarried, I don't know what I would do. "Does she know why it happened?"

"It was a chromosomal miscombination," Jeremy says.

As I learned in my limited years of biology, there was nothing Anna or Jeremy could've done to stop that.

Matt's POV-2014 (a few months later)

I hold Tori close, listening to her breathing.

Tammy has gone off on yet another Vegas night, leaving Tori and me alone. She's always running off somewhere, without me or our daughter.

Sometimes I get angry with her, because her behaviour reminds me of my mom. I don't want Tori growing up the way I did.

Both my exes, Caroline and Elena, have perfect families with Tyler Lockwood and Damon Salvatore. They both tamed _the_ bachelors of Mystic Falls.

Even pregnancy couldn't tame Mystic Falls' local whore. The only difference is that now she's an escort, and gets paid for what she used to do for free.

I didn't want her going in to that type of work, but when she started we really needed money.

She said it was just to support Tori, and how could I deny my daughter the chance of a better future? But even now she keeps doing it, although we have plenty of money, thanks to my career.

On a football scholarship, I studied business at university, and now I own the Mystic Grill.

It's still everyone's favourite hangout.

The one good thing about Tammy being gone so often is that I won't ever have to go through something like the miscarriage that Anna and Jeremy are dealing with right now. Fortunately, everyone in town is supporting them through the grief.


End file.
